


Wedding Plans

by Jillie_chan



Category: Get Smart - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max was not stupid, but even the simplest plans can go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Get Smart. I only hold the copyright to this fanfic,

Maxwell Smart was not as dumb as most of CONTROL thought he was. Yes he was clumsy. And inattentive at times. Not to mention easily tricked by KAOS. And he sometimes goofed and hurt the Chief (not badly, but enough to put the Chief in a bad mood). But by no means was he NOT smart; after all it _is_ his name and he had saved the world plenty of times!

But at the moment he was feeling very proud of himself. He was finally going to find out his partner’s name! It had taken a lot of thinking and analysis before he put his plan in action. He had asked 99 to marry him.

And why would she say ‘no’? After all they were attracted to each other, they deeply cared about each other, and were willing to die for the each other. (Was it just him or did he just think up a sentence with a lot of ‘each other’s in it?)

The Chief had even backed him up when Max told him. In fact the Chief _insisted_ that he’d be the one to marry Max and 99. Not to mention that 99 was so excited that she and the Chief had planned the _whole_ wedding with only a few suggestions from Max about guests and food.

And the day had finally come; not only was Max going to get the woman of his dreams but also _find out her name_!

Max smiled as 99 (soon to be Mrs. Smart to the rest of the world but [insert real name] to him) glided down the aisle in her wedding dress with other CONTROL agents watching her progress (even Agent 13 watched from his place in the flowers).

Max took her by the hand and beamed as the Chief went through all the non-sense stuff that the minister has say for a wedding.

Finally, it came to the part that Max had been waiting for since he first figured out that 99 was a woman.

“Agent 86 do you take Agent 99-”

Hold the Shoe-Phone!

“Uh, Chief?”

“Yes, Max?”

“Donnca think, since this is our wedding, that we should, you know, use our own names?”

99 quickly put her hand on Max’s arm before the Chief could answer. “Oh, Max. I forgot to tell you. The Chief and I thought it would be safer to use our numbers instead of our names.”

Max looked at 99 before turning to the Chief. “Oh and why’s that?”

“Max, we’re a secret organization! We can’t have you two blowing your cover just because you’re getting MARRIED.”

Max looked at his bride then at the Chief. Max pursed his lips and took a deep breath.

“Whatever you say, Chief.”

The rest of the wedding continued like it had been, only now with a miffed 86.

After all why wouldn’t he sulk after missing 99’s name by THAT much!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I saw the wedding episode. So this is how I would have handled it.


End file.
